A distributed antenna system (“DAS”) can include one or more master units or other head-end units and multiple remote units coupled to each master unit. A DAS can be used to extend wireless coverage in an area. Master units can be communicatively coupled to base stations. A master unit can receive downlink signals from the base station and distribute downlink signals in an analog or digital format to a radio frequency distribution system, which can include one or more remote units. The remote units can transmit the downlink signals to user equipment devices within coverage areas serviced by the remote units. In the uplink direction, signals from user equipment devices may be received by the remote units. The remote units can transmit the uplink signals received from user equipment devices to the master unit. The master unit can transmit uplink signals to the serving base stations.
An interface device for a DAS can be included in or communicatively coupled to one or more master units. The DAS interface device can communicate signals with one or more base stations that may be operated by one or more telecommunication providers. The DAS interface device can provide multiple independent paths for communicating non-duplexed signals received from multiple base stations. The signals communicated by the DAS interface device can utilize different channels, telecommunication standards, or operators.
Using a DAS interface device to communicate with multiple base stations can present challenges. In one example, a base station may transmit signals having a signal power that exceeds the capabilities of one or more components of the DAS. In another example, a DAS may communicate signals from some telecommunications providers that utilize multiple-input and multiple-output (“MIMO”) communications and other telecommunications providers that do not utilize MIMO.